A Night At Jam Pony
by Nevermind
Summary: Max and Logan get trapped in Jam Pony by a group that want to finish of Eyes Only, but Max won't be able to help.
1. Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so please don't sue me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so please don't sue me. I'm just making this because I'm a big DA fan.

Timeline: I guess it's somewhere after I and I am Camera, so nothing after that actually really happens like Tinga being captured by Manticore and all that. I'm also taking some information given in Meow, like Logan having fixed the exoskeleton and the implant that can be traced.

A Night At Jam Pony

By Nevermind

Max couldn't believe it.She had been looking forward to this evening for a week. She felt she'd been waiting for this day for ages, Logan had told her he had a surprise for her. Max took a hot bath and left her apartment a good fifteen minutes before and so that she and Logan could have this special dinner together at his place, but fate's mischievous hand had lowered the boom.As soon as she got there, Logan received a phone call from an informant telling him about a package he had delivered him.

"No, I haven't received it yet. Don't worry, I'm on it." Logan hung up the phone. "Max..."

"Let me guess, we're not having dinner because there's some major Eyes Only mission." It figured everything had been going much too smoothly for it to last.

"Max, an informant sent me information about a new case I'm on. But I didn't receive it. Guess what company he used to deliver it?

"And your plan is?"

"Since I believe the package is still in the Jam Pony headquarters, somewhere, I thought we could go in and take it back." Logan said approaching to Max and holding her hand. "Dinner could wait." Logan smiled.

Max smiled back. "Let's get going then."

As they walked to the elevator, Max's hand started to shake. _Not tonight!_ She hid her hand putting it inside her jeans' pocket. There was no need to worry Logan.

*****************

He'd been supervising the operation for a couple hours and still no sign of her. Lydecker could only hope Max did have the implant on her and that the south Africans had told him the truth. Otherwise, he would be in big trouble after providing their organization data from early Manticore prototypes. Data worth millions and probably used to improve the Red Series.

"Colonel, we've covered sectors one through eight and everything south of Seneca. With all due respect, I don't think the girl is--"

"Keep searching.", Lydecker ordered.

"But, sir. We've--"

"We will continue searching until we get something. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"We are still missing some areas. Search sector nine. The high-rise district."

"Yes, sir. Initiating sweep of sector nine.", said the tracking tech.

Lydecker turned around. This time he'll get her and he'll be in charge again of the project. Nothing, not even her would stop him.

***********************

As soon as Logan parked his Aztek outside Jam Pony, he stepped out with the help of his exoskeleton and helped Max walk out of the car. 

Logan noticed Max hadn't talked much in the car. "Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine, Logan. I'm just a little cold", she said as she hid her hand beneath her black leather jacket.

The light was on in Normal's office and over his counter reposed a pile of items, some of which she had seen sitting about in her boss's office for as long as she had worked there.Moreover, Original Cindy was stationed at her locker, scowling over litter that came from Sketchy's locker.Beside her Sketchy sat, feet propped on a corner of a bench. Apparently Sketchy had had too much to drink.

Max stopped, she didn't expect anybody at Jam Pony at that hour. Logan stopped as well behind her, glancing around in mild surprise at the sight.

Normal came out of his office noticing Max and Logan's presence. "Don't you people have homes?" he inquired. Normal took a pile of papers and walked to his office with it.

Original Cindy glanced up and approached to them."Hey, boo.", she said looking at Logan.

"Cindy, what are you all doing here?" she asked.

"Lookin' for wigga's wallet" Original Cindy said. "Normal, he said he was cleanin' up his office. Yeah, right."

"We were supposed to go to a stunt contest at Crash..." Sketchy said.

"...but wigga here forgot his wallet. Herbal's down there waiting for us to get the money. No dolla, no stunt." Original Cindy said. She surveyed Max."You aiight, boo?"

Max was about to answer when Sketchy got up grunting.

"I don't feel so good.", he said then running towards the entrance door.

Original Cindy laughed. A smile appeared on Logan's face while his eyes focused on Max's arm. It seemed her hand was shaking beneath her jacket.

He approached. "Max, are you okay?" he asked in a low tone. As he spoke, four men and one woman, carrying what looked like automatic weapons entered Jam Pony. The lead man seized a young man and thrust him roughly backwards falling near Max and Logan.

"George!" Logan called the man.

"Logan, I'm sorry. They tracked the phone call...they heard everything--" One of the invaders kicked his face knocking him out. The rest of the group spread out into the floor, and the woman let loose a blast of automatic fire into the ceiling.

Normal walked out from his office. "What the fire truck is--"

One of the men grabbed Normal, cutting him off.The tall man remaining by the entrance raised his weapon and fired into the ceiling, showering them with debris. Original Cindy crouched covering her head with both of her arms while Max cowered back against Logan, who put an arm around her, looking expressionlessly past her at the leader of the invaders. He recognized him as Steven Dumont, leader of organized crime in the south of Seattle.

"The building is now ours," Dumont announced."I suggest you all cooperate and everything will go smoothly."He nodded at Normal."Let him go.You...down there."He gestured with the muzzle of his weapon.Logan helped Max and Original Cindy to their feet, and obeyed silently.

Max glanced wildly around.Movement among the invaders drew her attention once more.The woman tossed Dumont a small bag.Dumont unzipped it and removed a black device, which resembled, to Max's eyes, a cellular phone.

"We've been told that one of the packages here was addressed to Eyes Only--" He looked at George's body lying on the floor. "Once we find the package, we'll get closer to him and finish him off, once and for all. If I catch so much as someone of you trying to escape or contact the police, this building will burn in fire with all of you inside."

Logan's arm settled around Max's shoulder.She glanced up at him, then back at the men.

Dumont smiled humorlessly."So relax," he said."By morning this will all be over, one way or another."

***********************

He, he, he. This is so fun. Please review the story, I need to know if you liked it or not.


	2. Original Cindy Takes Some Action

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so please don't sue me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so please don't sue me. I'm just making this because I'm a big DA fan.

Timeline: I guess it's somewhere after I and I am Camera, so nothing after that actually really happens like Tinga being captured by Manticore and all that. I'm also taking some information given in Meow, like Logan having fixed the exoskeleton and the implant that can be traced.

Don't forget to review.

****************

Normal paced back and forth in the limited confines of his office.He could see the invaders moving about beyond the open door.Dumont and his female sidekick had set up a portable computer over his counter and were conferring over it.A beefy guard with an automatic rifle stood guard, just outside the office's door.

Logan stood silently near the door, watching every movement through it. He seemed to sense Max watching him, for he turned to meet her eyes.

"Trying to see what they're doing?"

He nodded."They've started searching through all the packages. I can't make out the package they're looking for."

Max stood up from Normal's desk and approached to Logan. "Logan, what they're doing doesn't matter.It's what they're going to do when they're finished."

"Yeah," Normal said."We've seen their faces. They aren't going to leave us alive."

"We don't know that," Logan said."I think the safest thing we can do is wait."

Max glanced around at the others.Normal was often cleaning his glasses from the sweat of his forehead. Original Cindy sat in Normal's chair, with George beside her who had regained consciousness a few minutes ago.She then turned her eyes to Logan.

"Logan, I don't feel--", she didn't end the sentence and collapsed in Logan's arms. She was shaking violently.

"Max!", Original Cindy called out running towards her. Logan cautiously placed a seizing Max on the floor.

"Shh. We don't need to draw their attention.", said Logan. He took his jacket off and covered Max with it. 

Obeying Logan's order, Normal spoke in a low tone. "What's wrong with her?"

Original Cindy stood up towards Normal. "She's sick. See what working all day can do?" Normal remained silent.

"Logan, it's the implant, again.", Max said, fighting the seizure. "The pain is worse than the last time--"

"Shh. Don't speak. You need to rest.", he said holding her hand tightly with one hand and pulling her hair off her face with the other one. "Everything will be okay."

***************************

"Nothing. Want to start the search all over again?", asked the tracking tech.

"Do so.", ordered Lydecker.

"Yes, sir." The tracking tech typed a few codes to re-start the search. The phone rang and Lydecker gave him a nod to answer.

"Hello?", he then covered the speaker. "It's her.", he whispered.

"Tell her I'm not here." 

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but he's not here. He left a few minutes ago. Yes, ma'am, I'll inform him." Seconds later, the tracking tech hung up the phone. "She said that you report to her as soon as you find the X-5, sir."

Lydecker didn't say a word for a moment. "Next time she calls, tell her we haven't found her and that I haven't come back."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, go back to your activities.", he ordered. He wouldn't let her put a hand on his "_kids_". It was his project from the very start and he wouldn't let anybody interfere with it. He now had to focus on his mission to find Max. _Where are you? You can't hide forever. That implant will stop you sooner or later._

******************

With the help of his exoskeleton, Logan had carried Max in his arms and placed her in one of the room's corner. He still held her hand as tightly as before. Max had lost consciousness a while ago.

"We have to try to do something.We can't just sit here and wait for them to kill us.", Normal said.

George spoke up for the first time."Logan is right.If we don't provoke them into anything we're more likely to last longer.And the longer we live, the more likely something is to happen that we can use to escape.How about the young man who was puking on the sidewalk?Is it possible he might notice what is happening and find help?"

"Sketchy." Original Cindy whispered.

"How did you know about him?" Normal asked, sharply.

"I saw him on the way here, I don't think they saw him." George explained simply.

"Sketchy might be able to save us!" Original Cindy said.

Normal turned from the corner he was standing."Sketchy couldn't save baseball cards!"

"These people are going to be preoccupied with their mission, whatever it is.If we give them no cause to worry about us, we may find an opportunity for one of us to escape and call for help."

"And I suppose you're an expert?" Normal said.

Logan smiled without humor."I once got the chance to negotiate a hostage situation."

Normal simply raised his eyebrows.

Original Cindy came to a decision."The man is right.We need a plan."

"Are you insane! It's too risky!" George protested.

"We're wasting time," Original Cindy said, before she could change her mind."Original Cindy's gonna create a diversion.You, hit him with a chair.", she told George. 

"But--"

Original Cindy pushed Normal into a chair."Sit down, Normal.You havin' a heart attack."

"What the--"

Original Cindy spun to the door and called the guard.

"Help!Help us!He's having a heart attack!Quickly!He needs a doctor!"

The guard walked through the door and pointed his weapon directly into Original Cindy's face. He saw Normal grunting in the chair.

"Do something!" she demanded."He's going to die and *then* where will you be?On trial for murder, that's where!"

Dumont and his female henchman stepped through the door.He pointed his weapon at Normal, and for a split instant Original Cindy thought she'd gotten her boss killed as the gun chattered furiously.When it stopped there was a neat semi-circle of bullet holes around his feet.

For a second no one moved, then Dumont smiled."A nine millimeter automatic.Better than a triple bypass."

Normal nodded, his face ashen.

Dumont turned to Original Cindy and looked her straight in the eyes."No more tests of my patience. Understand?"

Original Cindy could barely speak."I..."

"She understands," Logan said quickly from the corner.

Original Cindy shifted her glare to Logan as the three terrorists exited Normal's office. The guard stood outside the office in the same position.

"You," Normal said, his voice shaking, "if you ever rope me into anything like that again, you'll be as well looking for another job tomorrow!"

Looking at her boss's face Original Cindy felt a tug of remorse, but everything in her rebelled against admitting she was wrong."There ain't gonna be tomorrow if we don't do something."

"Miss..." George sounded grim."Unless you want someone to wind up dead, don't try something like that again.These people are playing for keeps."

"Yeah. What he said.", said Normal still shaking of what had happened.

"We all need to calm down.", Logan said. He looked to an unconscious Max. _Max, I know you're going to hate me for this, but we both know it's the only way._

*************

Liked the cliffhanger? I'm going to post the next chapter depending on how many reviews I receive. So, keep reviewing! :)


	3. Logan Makes a Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so please don't sue me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so please don't sue me. I'm just making this because I'm a big DA fan.

Timeline: I guess it's somewhere after I and I am Camera, so nothing after that actually really happens like Tinga being captured by Manticore and all that. I'm also taking some information given in Meow, like Logan having fixed the exoskeleton and the implant that can be traced.

Since so many people have asked for it, here's the next chapter. Read, review and enjoy!

************

Max woke up. She could feel Logan's jacket covering her weak body. Logan arguing the matter with George would only serve to emphasize the truth of Logan's words. She thought everything was a dream, but with her enhanced hearing she proved herself wrong. Logan was about to turn himself in. 

"Logan, this is risky. You sure about this?", George said.

"There's no other way. I don't want to know tomorrow that somebody died when I could've done something about it.", said Logan.

"Logan, we could wait for the police to come."

"They don't even know we're here." Logan sighed. "There's no way you're going to talk me out of this. It's something I've decided I'm going to do. I'm not going to let this place be covered with bodies of innocent people."

Cheeks burning from fever, Max opened her lips slowly and was about to call Logan until Normal's voice interrupted her.

"What's going on?" The conversation between the two men had drawn Normal's attention.

Logan nodded towards Normal."I'm going to talk them out of this and see if I can make some kind of arrangement to let us free."

"Ain't that kinda risky?", asked Original Cindy.

"They're looking for something," Logan said. "I know what they want and in turn of that they'll let all of you go."

Everybody remained silent. A man was going to give his life for the others'. Normal never thought he would be stuck in a situation like this. He had seen hostage situations in COPS, but he never thought he'd be in one. Original Cindy felt like all this was like a bad nightmare, she hoped Sketchy would call for help, but then again, that was Sketchy. George had delivered that package to Logan, he somehow felt guilty of this happening. He never thought he had put Logan's life in danger.

Stares invaded the small room. Everybody was looking at each other as if trying to guess their thoughts.

Max broke the silence from a corner in the room. "Don't do that, Logan."

Logan turned around facing Max."Please, Logan. Don't.", she begged.

Logan saw Max deep into her eyes. "Max..."

*************

Back at the tracking van, Lydecker felt it was taking ages to find Max. "What's taking so long?"

"Sir, since last search lasted so long, I've decided to use a new tracking program which will simplify it. Right now, I'm downloading the software."

Lydecker didn't care what system was going to be used. He wanted Max, now. "How accurate is this program you talk about?"

"This program simplifies the search by tracking two sectors at a time. If the girl's somewhere in Seattle, we'll know her location in no time with this program."

"Excellent." Lydecker smiled. "Please report any novelty related to the search via radio frequency."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be patrolling the city accompanied by a military convoy, just in case." Lydecker stepped off the tracking van and left with the military convoy into the darkness of the streets. _This time...there's nowhere to go._ He held the radio transmitter tightly waiting for the news he wanted.

************

"Logan, they'll kill you."

"Max, it's the only way. They'll let all of you free and you can get your pills, you need them.", said Logan. He had tried to convince Max about this idea of his for a while. He knew his life would be in danger, but he knew Max would die if she didn't get her pills soon.

"If they find the package, I'm dead anyway. I'm trying to keep everybody out of this before that happens. I don't want anything bad happening to you.", Logan held her hand. 

They exchanged looks for a while. He knew Max was not comfortable with his idea. For god's sake, he was sacrificing his life for hers. But he thought there was no other way, he had to do it. Logan let go of Max's hand, while a tear ran down her face. He slowly stood up and walked towards the door without losing eye contact with Max. _God, please help me._

************

That's the end of chapter three. Just one thing, this fanfic is more like an episode I would like to see on the show, so it's not going to be long. Please let me know what you think of it by reviewing. I'm running out of ideas and I fear I might end it pretty soon.

If you have any ideas of what you want to see next, please post them in your replies. I don't think there'll be a new chapter up any time soon, but I promise I'll try my best. I've got some ideas, but I got to develop them. Having said that, please review. That's the only thing that might make me work better and faster. :)


	4. Logan Reveals His Secret

*************

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so please don't sue me. I'm just making this because I'm a big DA fan.

Timeline: I guess it's somewhere after I and I am Camera, so nothing after that actually really happens like Tinga being captured by Manticore and all that. I'm also taking some information given in Meow, like Logan having fixed the exoskeleton and the implant that can be traced.

A/N: Ice, you're the best for helping me out with this fanfic. Most of it is possible thanks to you. Cynthia, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thank you so much for being my friend. Your friendship helped go through hard times. This chapter is more like a birthday gift for you. I know you're going to like it as much as medusa, BlackWolf, AJ, lenkid, and Script Chick will. Don't forget to review! Enjoy!

*************

Original Cindy watched everything that had just happened. She wasn't used to see Max crying, she had always been strong. She couldn't help it and approached to her rubbing her arms.

"It's gonna be aiight, boo.", she told Max. "He knows what he's doin'."

_No, he's not._ She thought. Max opened her eyes and saw that Logan was still watching her. He then pushed his glasses up turning his eyes to the door.

"I want to speak to your boss.", Logan told the guard.

The guard inspected Logan up and down, he then turned around and called Dumont. "Sir, this guy wants to talk to you."

Dumont saw Logan and gave the guard a nod. The guard pushed Logan out of Normal's office pointing him with a machine gun in his back. "Move.", he ordered.

The cold metal of the machine gun on his back made Logan tense up as he walked towards Dumont. Once he was in front of him, the guard made him stop still pointing him with the machine gun.

"You want to talk to me?"

"You want Eyes Only, I can get you to him."

************

Both Original Cindy and Max watched what was happening from the floor. Logan had been placed in front of Dumont who was heavily guarded by his female sidekick and a tall man. Original Cindy looked around in the office and saw George standing beside a wall and Normal sitting in his chair watching the bullet holes around his feet.

"We've got to do something.", Original Cindy said.

"But what? Logan's out there risking his life to get us out of here. If only the police--"

"That's it." Original Cindy turned around to see if someone had heard her. "Original Cindy's gonna take us outta here.", she whispered to Max.

"But--" Original Cindy covered Max's mouth. She didn't want anyone to notice what she was about to do. Original Cindy slowly crawled to the door giving her friend a quick glance.

*************

Dumont paced in front of Logan. "Let me get this straight. You're going to give me Eyes Only if I let everybody in that room free?"

Logan nodded.

"And you think I'm going to believe you?!", Dumont snapped and hit Logan in the face with his gun.

Logan spitted blood from his mouth. He was about to fall, but the guard held him and helped him stand up.

"You think you can fool me by telling me you know Eyes Only?!", Dumont snapped again and this time he punched Logan in the stomach with his free hand. Logan bent down gasping for breath. His eyes turned towards Normal's office and saw Original Cindy cautiously getting out without being seen. 

Dumont laughed at Logan. "I don't like people like you. Always trying to play the hero. The only thing you've got is getting your friends killed sooner that I had planned." Dumont gave the guard a nod.

"No! Wait!"

Dumont gave the guard another nod. "What? You want more?", Dumont rubbed his fist.

Logan managed to stand up straight. "I _am_ Eyes Only."

"You think I'm playing?!?" Dumont punched Logan in the stomach again. This time Logan recovered himself quickly to confront him face to face.

Dumont was about to connect another punch to Logan's face while Original Cindy stood a couple meters away from the entrance. She slipped with a sheet of paper that was on the floor and fell making Dumont and his group glance up at the sound she had made.

"Run! Go with Matt!", Logan yelled.

Dumont pointed Original Cindy with his nine millimeter. Logan noticed Dumont's intention and tried to prevent a disaster. He practically jumped over Dumont trying to get the gun off of his hands. 

"Go!", Logan called out as he battled with Dumont over the possession of the gun.

"Shoot her! Don't let her escape!" Dumont ordered the men. A blast of automatic fire was thrown towards Original Cindy's direction. She managed to get up and exit the building intact while Logan and Dumont struggled for the gun.

The battle between the two men continued. Dumont's men couldn't do anything to get Logan off of their boss. It was too dangerous, then a gunshot was heard. Silence invaded the Jam Pony headquarters.

***************

Logan's fragrance coming from his jacket placed over her, gave her strength. She took Logan's jacket off of her and turned to the door. Though the seizures had exhausted her, Max managed to crawl next to the door. She wanted to see what was happening from a closer angle.

Then bullets flew everywhere and she covered her ears from the gunshots. Normal and George crouched fearing to get hit by one of those bullets. Once the blast stopped, she quickly turned her eyes to the entrance and noticed Original Cindy had successfully escaped. Her eyes turned to the battle between Logan and Dumont and she could hear that gunshot almost inside her head. She saw Logan slowly fall facing her. He reached his hand as if Max was there to hold it, though they were meters apart. Max was able to reach her hand, too. She felt Logan tried to tell her something with those blue eyes of his before he hit the floor.

Max could've shouted, but she didn't have enough strength to do it. All she could do was look in horror at the blood that already covered part of Logan's chest.

*************

You're going to say that I'm mean by letting you hanged like this, because next chapter will not be up as soon as I would like to. I really hope this BW technique works for me! :D Don't worry, the next chapter will be good, I promise.


	5. The Clock is Ticking

She felt her heart beating inside her chest with such force she could barely breathe

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so please don't sue me. I'm just making this because I'm a big DA fan.

Timeline: I guess it's somewhere after I and I am Camera, so nothing after that actually really happens like Tinga being captured by Manticore and all that. I'm also taking some information given in Meow, like Logan having fixed the exoskeleton and the implant that can be traced.

A/N: Ice, you're the best. Thank you for giving me this idea. Thanks to you I got inspired and finished this chapter before that I had planned.

************

She felt her heart beating inside her chest with such force she could barely breathe. Somehow, she had escaped without being hit with one of the hundreds of bullets that were shot towards her. Original Cindy had ran like never before with those high heels of her. The main door of the police station lied in front of her while she rested one of her arms on the wall to take some breath.

After a few minutes, Original Cindy entered the police station, which was almost empty. She kept walking and saw Sketchy sitting in a chair.

"Sketchy!"

Sketchy turned around in surprise. He stood up and approached Original Cindy. "Thank God you're here. I thought you all would be--" Sketchy was about to hug Original Cindy but she walked back from it.

"Hey! The lives of four people are in danger back there! Original Cindy thought you had gone for help!"

"I tried, but that guy over there--" Sketchy showed Original Cindy a bald man who apparently was in charge, but too busy eating a sandwich. "I told him everything that was going on, but he didn't seem to care."

Original Cindy's eyes were full of rage. She walked towards the bald man's counter followed by Sketchy.

"Hey, you!", said Original Cindy as she knocked on the counter.

The bald man turned around in disgust. "What do you want?"

"I got a situation over here, but you don't seem to care." Original Cindy snapped.

The bald man saw Sketchy standing behind Original Cindy. "That your friend?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then, please take a seat. There's nobody that can take care of your case right now.", the bald man said without looking at Original Cindy. He then took his sandwich again.

Original Cindy turned around and saw that there were policemen in the station. Sketchy was right, the bald man didn't want to help them. 

"Lives of people are in danger! Can't you understand?", Original Cindy said.

The bald man looked at Original Cindy, he then turned around to see if someone was watching them. "Maybe, we can make some kind of arrangement.", he told her in a low voice.

"What d'you mean?" Original Cindy asked.

"You know perfectly what I mean."

"Money?"

The bald man nodded.

"I ain't giving you a single penny!"

The bald man jumped from his seat. Someone could've heard Original Cindy. "Please, calm down."

Original Cindy bent over the bald man's counter and took his sandwich.

"Original Cindy's gonna give you this.", she said as she smeared the face of the man with his sandwich.

"Cool.", Sketchy said.

"Now what you think 'bout that!", Original Cindy said.

The bald man slowly took off remnants of the sandwich that remained on his face. He then stood up facing Original Cindy and looking at her in the eye.

"You--"

"Ray!", a voice coming from one of the offices cut off the bald man.

The bald man slowly turned around.

"Let her in. We've met before."

Original Cindy smiled as the bald man lead both Sketchy and her to the office.

**************

"Aaargh!" The burning pain had wakened him up. He turned around and found himself being carried by two of Dumont's gunmen into Normal's office. One by each side was holding him from the arms. He had a bullet wound on his right shoulder causing the pain. Blood covered a big part of his blue shirt by now. As they entered the office, he saw Normal and George being handcuffed by other two of Dumont's men. Max was sitting on the floor covered with his jacket.

The men put Logan on the floor beside Max as Dumont came in. He crouched in front of Logan.

"No more chances.", he said. Logan remained silent looking expressionlessly at Dumont.

Dumont stood up. He nodded to one of the gunmen who immediately handcuffed Logan's left hand to Max's right hand.

"We are now on the buddy system," he announced."If one of you is missing or tries anythingheroic--", he called his female sidekick. "--my friend here gets to do things her way and your buddy dies. She wants you all dead, anyway."He gave them that humorless smile again."I hope that's clear enough for everyone to understand.Don't give me any more trouble, or else." Dumont exited the room along his four gunmen leaving the female sidekick guarding at the office's door.

***************

"Sir, what are we going to do. That girl will probably contact the police--"

Dumont cut off one of his men. "The police won't get here in less than an hour. We still have time to find that package. If the hour goes by and we haven't found the package, then we will get rid of any kind of evidence that can be linked to us." Dumont turned his eyes to Normal's office. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir.", the men said. Dumont's gunmen immediately started searching for the package while Dumont watched. _Eyes Only is in my hands now. He won't know what hit him._

**************

End of chapter 5 of this fanfic. I really hope you liked it, I know many of you didn't want Logan dead. AJ, hope this chapter made you feel a bit better. :)


	6. Lydecker's on his way

************

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so please don't sue me. I'm just making this because I'm a big DA fan.

Timeline: I guess it's somewhere after I and I am Camera, so nothing after that actually really happens like Tinga being captured by Manticore and all that. I'm also taking some information given in Meow, like Logan having fixed the exoskeleton and the implant that can be traced.

A/N: This chapter is short, but it's something I needed to get out. Hope you like it. :)

************

"What are they planning to do with us once they find the package? Will they just… kill us?", George asked.

Normal pointed at the female guard at his office door. "Yeah, why don't you ask Miss Congeniality over there?" 

George sighed. Their lives were on Dumont's hands. He was the one to decide if they remained alive or if they should be killed. The second option seemed the most possible.

Logan watched the two men look at their feet, without hope of staying alive. His blue shirt was drenched in blood, he held his arm tight to his chest. He turned around and faced Max who was lying beside him.

"Are you all right?", she managed to ask.

"It's nothing.", Logan said, though he knew he was losing blood as time passed. 

"Logan?"

"Yes, I'm right here." He knew Max was reaching a point where she would loose consciousness and could probably fall into a coma.

Max smiled looking at his blue eyes. "Always?", she asked.

Logan smiled, too. "Always."

*************

"Sorry about that.", Matt said as Original Cindy and Sketchy sat in front of his desk.

"No problem. Original Cindy's used to deal with those of your gender. A smack down, and everything's aiight."

"Hey!", Sketchy said then receiving a slap from Original Cindy on the chest.

"I heard some of what you said back there. So your friends are being held hostage?"

"That's right." Original Cindy said. "Man in charge started sayin' some wicked things 'bout a package."

Matt looked at her. "Who's in the building?"

"There's a guy named George, my boo and his "friend" Logan--"

"Logan is there?!"

"He came with my boo, who needs to get outta there and soon." 

"Look, I'll do what I can to get them out of there, I promise."

Original Cindy started looking around Matt's office. Her attention was drawn to a picture of a man with a scar on his lower lip.

"That's the guy!"

Matt jumped from his chair. "What guy?"

Original Cindy pointed to the picture. "That's the guy who wouldn't let us go."

Matt turned around and recognized the man. "That's Steven Dumont. He's been said to be in charge of organized crime in the south of Seattle."

"Whatever, that's the guy we're dealin' with.

Matt was in shock. _If Dumont discovers that Logan is linked to the Eyes Only Informant Net… After all, the cable hacks have affected his business._

_ _

Matt looked at Original Cindy. "This is a very delicate situation. We're dealing with people that are heavily armed and god knows if there are more of them surrounding the place. We have to be very cautious."

"Well, while you do your thing, Original Cindy and wigga over here, will go and take care of some personal business.", Original Cindy said as she and Sketchy walked out of Matt Sung's office.

"Just don't be so long. I'll be getting a team to deal with this in about an hour.", Matt told them.

"Where are we going?", Sketchy asked Original Cindy.

"We're gonna get Max's medicine."

*************

A red dot blinked on the screen in front the tracking technician. The tracking tech rubbed his eyes to be sure of what he was seeing, then a smile appeared on his face.

He turned on his radio transmitter and searched for the frequency. "We've got a hit. Location of subject has been found. Over.", the tracking tech said.

The message broke the silence in the humvee Lycecker was in. As soon as he heard it, Lydecker held the radio transmitter tight. 

"Copy that.", he said. Lydecker smiled as the tracking tech gave him the location. He then ordered the convoy to drive towards the address given. They'll be getting there in a matter of minutes.

*************

Liked it? Please leave me your reviews. Next chapter coming soon…


	7. Dumont Thinks

*************

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so please don't sue me. I'm just making this because I'm a big DA fan.

Timeline: I guess it's somewhere after I and I am Camera, so nothing after that actually really happens like Tinga being captured by Manticore and all that. I'm also taking some information given in Meow, like Logan having fixed the exoskeleton and the implant that can be traced.

A/N: Please bear with me. I couldn't sleep last night and suddenly got how to end this fanfic. So this chapter is mostly what I thought would fit well in the story. I have to be honest, I didn't know what was going to happen till yesterday. Hope you like it.

*************

Dumont paced back and forth. Every minute he would stop and look at his watch, then he would turn his attention to his men that were searching for the package. His men would take board boxes apart, unwrap envelopes, but still nothing.

Time was passing by and so Dumont's patience. _That package must be here, somewhere. We can't leave without it. If Eyes Only gets this package, the information he'll get will be enough to get us out of business. And I would be in jail. If that happens, they'll get somebody to finish me inside. That way they don't have to worry about a leak of information that can link them._ Dumont shivered. The simple thought of being finished by his superiors terrified him. He knew his superiors were powerful enough to pay a cold blooded killer to finish him if things went wrong. He had heard about how they used to silence people. Their deaths were slow and agonizing. They couldn't ask for help because they knew the guards had been paid. It was amazing how his superiors controlled almost everything. Nobody would guess they were the same people who governed in Seattle.

Sweat invaded Dumont's forehead. He took a black handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face. _If we don't find that package, we'll have to burn this place with these people inside. The police won't know why we were here and find instead four bodies, or at least what was left of them._ Dumont was about to order his men to burn the place over when one of them approached to him with an envelope on his hand.

"Sir, I think we've found it.", the man said as he handed Dumont the envelope.

Dumont raised an eyebrow in surprise. He put his handkerchief in his pocket and took the envelope from the man's hand. The man stood in front of him motionless as he extracted the envelope's content. Reports that involved people in high places by letting criminals free in exchange of large amounts of money, photographs of Dumont himself bribing judges, and information about locations where Dumont's men met; all this made Dumont smile in relief.

Dumont turned to the man. "You've done a good job. I'll be sure to give you a small reward because of this."

The man slightly smiled and nodded. "Thanks, sir."

Dumont sighed. All his fears of being finished had vanished. "Now, let's see who is the man behind Eyes Only…" Dumont turned the envelope and saw the address the package had been sent to. He read. "Fogle Towers, Mr. Logan Cale."

Dumont turned his eyes away from what he had just read. Ideas rushed through his mind when he looked at the office where George, Normal, Max and Logan were.

*************

"Sir, we're almost there. Do you wish we enter the place using deadly force?

"Only if necessary.", Lydecker replied to the leader of the Special OPS team. He wanted his kids safe and sound. If they entered using deadly force, they could kill her. That wouldn't be good after what had happened to Ben. The Committee wanted the X-5's back, but there was no use if they brought them back dead.

"Are your men using tazers?", Lydecker asked.

"Yes, sir. They still got 'em from last time.", the leader said referring to the time when Max and Jace escaped.

"Good. I want your men to use them. We don't need to use deadly force if she's alone."

"And if she's not?", the leader asked.

"Then we will have to finish off everybody that is with her. Keeping those people alive is risking the mission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir.", the man responded.

***************

Normal's office was silent. He and George were sitting on his desk. Every now and then, George would turn around and watch Dumont's female sidekick. Her hair was black, done in a ponytail. She was dressed in black as well as the other men. Her face was pale and her eyes were green. Every time she turned around to watch them, George turned his eyes away from her. It almost seemed like her eyes didn't have life.

Meanwhile, Logan sat on the cold floor with Max's head resting on his lap. Their hands were over Max's belly. He was glad he had been handcuffed to Max, that way he'll be closer to her. He rubbed Max's hand with his fingers as time passed by.

At first, Max kept shaking because of the seizures. But with Logan's soothing touch, it seemed the seizure had slowly gone away.

"I wanted tonight to be special, Max.", Logan whispered. "Just the two of us, having dinner, as always."

Logan turned around and tried to look his right shoulder. He wanted to know how much blood he had lost. He saw the wound. _It looks really bad. Lucky me the bullet went through, but still--I need something to stop the bleeding. Let's face it, if Matt doesn't come it'll be more possible of me dying in hands of Dumont or because of a bleed out. Soon I'll be hyperventilating. I just hope Matt gets here before that happens._

He bit his lip in pain. He could feel that burning sensation expand over his shoulder.

"We'll get out of this, Max.", Logan said. There was no response, not even a slight movement of her head, nothing.

Logan raised an eyebrow. Max had been very silent for too long. "Max?" Logan lifted his hand that was joined to hers and saw it didn't move. "Max."

Logan shook Max's body looking for a response. Nothing. "Max! Talk to me!"

Two of Dumont's men stood at Normal's office door. Dumont's female sidekick gave them a nod and let them enter. They approached to Logan and removed the handcuff that joined him to Max.

"The boss wants to see you.", one of the men told Logan.

"No! Max! Please talk to me! Max!", Logan said as he struggled to stay with her.

The two men grabbed Logan by his arms. He held Max's hand tight until one of the men grabbed his arm making him let go of her. The men literally carried Logan out of the office. Max didn't move.

****************

Still there? Please review and tell me if you liked it. The end of this fanfic is coming really soon, so please post your opinion on this chapter. I've got the whole thing planned but I need to know if you like this chapter, because if you don't I can still change some things.


	8. Max, you've got to be strong

**********************

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so please don't sue me. I'm just making this because I'm a big DA fan.

Timeline: I guess it's somewhere after I and I am Camera, so nothing after that actually really happens like Tinga being captured by Manticore and all that. I'm also taking some information given in Meow, like Logan having fixed the exoskeleton and the implant that can be traced.

A/N: Ok, there's no going back. I finally got this chapter finished, though it might be a little short. I wrote this after lots of thinking. I really hope you enjoy it. Please review.

**********************

"Max!", Logan yelled. The men dragged him in front of Dumont. Another of Dumont's men followed them carrying a chair from Normal's office, he placed the chair behind Logan.

Dumont looked at one of the men that had brought Logan. "Check for some ID.", he ordered.

The man nodded and searched in Logan's pockets. He took out his wallet and opened it, he then handed it to Dumont.

Dumont took Logan's wallet and held it with both of his hands and proceeded to read the information on Logan's driving license. "Logan Cale.", he said.

He turned his gaze to Logan. "Leave us alone."

The three men walked away leaving Logan standing in front of Dumont.

"Please, take a seat.", Dumont said. Logan didn't answer, nor moved.

Dumont lightly turned around and pushed Logan down to the chair with one hand on Logan's wounded shoulder.

"Aargh.", Logan cried.

"So…Mr. Cale, it seems after all you were telling the truth." Logan remained silent, watching him pace in front of him.

Dumont sighed. He showed Logan an envelope. "This information, in the wrong hands, would probably bring our business down, hundreds of people in jail and… could probably get me killed.", he paused. "For my luck, not only did I find this on time but also I found the man that's been causing us problems. And because of *that*, I'm going to receive a reward."

"So, what's your plan now? You're going to tell everybody who I am?"

Dumont chuckled. "No, no. Not at all. Nobody's going to know that Logan Cale is in fact Eyes Only.", he gave Logan that humorless smile of his. "I'm simply going to finish with the problem."

************

Dumont's female sidekick watched his boss talking to Logan. She then turned around and noticed red dots blinking on the screen of the laptop that had been placed over Normal's counter. She was concerned and approached to see what was going on.

George saw that their female guard had moved of position and decided to take advantage of it. He gave Normal a sign and both climbed off the desk they were sitting. They approached to Max, who was still lying on the floor without moving. George checked for a pulse placing his hand on her neck.

"How is she?", Normal whispered. After what Original Cindy told him, he had started to feel guilty about Max's state.

George remained quiet a few seconds. "Well, at least she's still breathing." He turned around to look at Normal.

Normal sighed with relief.

*************

"Jam Pony?"

"Yes, sir. It seems to be some kind of message delivery headquarters.", the Special OPS leader told Lydecker as his group stepped off from the humvees just outside from the Jam Pony headquarters.

Lydecker paused for a moment. Max had escaped from his hands so many times, he didn't want to make any mistakes this time. 

"That doesn't matter now. Our objective is to get X5-452 tonight. We need her alive, so try to use the less deadly force possible. If the place is occupied by other subjects, your men are authorized to kill.", he ordered.

"Yes, sir." The leader saluted Lydecker and walked away towards his men.

_At last. This time I won't let you escape so easily like before. You will tell me the location of your sister. I bet the Committee will be interested in knowing more ofher kid. _Lydecker thought.

**************

"What about them?" Logan motioned towards Normal's office. "They've done nothing. It's me you want. You must let them go."

"After what they know?" Dumont chuckled. "I think not. Guess they were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Dumont cracked his knuckles.

"You can't do that!"

"Oh, yes I can." 

Dumont took out his nine millimeter and pointed Logan with it. "So sorry you won't be alive to see it."

Logan saw Dumont placing his finger on the gun's trigger. Sweat ran down his face. Some of it caused by the wound, but also from the situation he was in. _Max, you've got to be strong. You have to wait for Matt to come. I'm sorry, Max. I'm sorry I won't be here as I promised._

************

She opened her eyes in confusion. _It can't be. The police couldn't have come here that fast._ Dumont's female sidekick stared at the computer screen. She was looking at a computer map. The red dots blinking represented motion just outside of the headquarters they were in.

_Dumont has to know of this. _She quickly turned around and saw Dumont taking out his nine millimeter and pointing the young man with it.

She walked towards him as he slid his finger on the gun's trigger. The young man remained still sitting on the chair watching the gun pointed at him 

"Sir.", she managed to say, but it was too late. The intensity of the blast of gunfire didn't let her speak.

************

Liked it? Tell me in your reviews. I need to know how many people out there actually like my story. So…please review! 

BTW, this story will end on the next chapter. Guess I'll have to apply _the_ BlackWolf technique this time…again. :)


	9. This isn't over yet

************

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so please don't sue me. I'm just making this because I'm a big DA fan.

Timeline: I guess it's somewhere after I and I am Camera, so nothing after that actually really happens like Tinga being captured by Manticore and all that. I'm also taking some information given in Meow, like Logan having fixed the exoskeleton and the implant that can be traced.

A/N: I know I said I would end this fanfic on the next chapter. I started writing and realized that it was going to be too long for just one chapter, so, that's why there are going to be two chapters instead of one. Look at it at the bright side: you'll have something earlier than if I hadn't decided to do two chapters. If I had sticked to what I first said, it would've taken me longer to write it all. Guess this chapter's title kind of fits, huh?

Said that, I want to make something clear. I'm **not** good at writing action scenes. I tried my best at writing them, but still, you can note that I'm not good at this. So, please, bear with me. I really tried to make them understandable. BTW, I want to thank BlackWolf for helping me with a doubt I had.

Ok, now on with the show. 

************

_Max, you've got to be strong. You've got to wake up._ Logan's voice echoed in Max's head over and over. She was in the middle of nowhere, but Logan's voice kept her strong. Max walked towards where the voice was coming from. 

Before she knew it, she had snapped out from her unconsciousness. She now had a terrible headache that couldn't let organize her thoughts. The headache started to vanish, but something was wrong. She felt the handcuffs on her right hand, but she couldn't feell Logan's presence.

"So, why do you think they took your friend?", Normal asked George. Both were sitting on the floor beside Max.

"I don't know, but I do know it wasn't for good."

_Logan!_ Max opened her eyes and tried to move. She was too weak and could only form her hand into a fist.

A blast of gunfire interrupted the silence in the office.

"Get down!", George told Normal as he dropped to the floor bringing Normal down.

George saw the open door. He looked back at Normal. "Follow me."

"What?! Are you insane? We might get killed."

"Well, they planned to kill us sometime soon anyway."

Normal sighed as both crawled towards the door. Once they got there, Normal stayed behind, he didn't want to be shot. George took a look.

"What's going out there?" Normal asked.

George didn't answer. He watched whatever was out there in horror.

**************

Dumont immediately turned around. He saw six men dressed in SWAT gear at the entrance. Each men was packed with MP5/A5 rifles, the leading three fired towards the ceiling. 

Apparently, they hadn't seen his men because one of them took out his FN P90 and fired towards them. One of the soldiers got hit in the chest and dropped dead rolling down the ramp of the Jam Pony headquarters.

The soldiers noticed Dumont's men were armed and fired towards them killing the one that had shot a member of their group as well as another one that stood near the counter and that was pulling his FN P90 out.

Dumont was shocked and dropped the envelope he was holding. His right hand was no longer pointing at Logan with his gun. Logan stood still, he didn't want to bring Dumont's attention back to him.

Meanwhile, his female sidekick quickly pointed to one of the soldiers with her Beretta and fired placing the shot right in the middle of his chest.

Noticing that both were equally numbered now, the soldiers stepped out of the entrance using the walls as shields when they fired. The leader told his men to cease fire while he took out a radio transmitter.

"Subjects inside the building are heavily armed. Should we retreat?", the Special OPS leader said through the radio transmitter.

"Finish them off like planned. I want the girl, alive", Lydecker said.

"Copy." The Special OPS leader gave the rest of his men hand signals to fire when he told them to.

After that pause, another blast of automatic gunfire surprised Dumont's men, or what was left of them. Dumont pointed his nine millimeter and shot at the soldiers making them hide behind the walls.

Dumont and her female sidekick ran towards the couriers' bicycles hiding behind them while two of his men positioned themselves beside Normal's counter. 

"Who are they?!", Dumont asked looking at his henchman.

"I don't know sir, but they're not the police.", she said. The soldiers reinitiated fire and killed another of Dumont's men. Three of four had been killed already.

Logan quickly stood up from the chair and ran towards Normal's counter in the middle of the gunfire. Dumont saw him hid behind the counter.

"That son of a bitch.", Dumont murmured.

***********

As soon as Logan got to the counter, he sat on the floor for safety. He held his arm tight to his chest. The pain was worse. He turned around and saw George looking at him from Normal's office door.

"George, move! You could get hit", Logan shouted. The sound of gunfire beside him was too loud for his voice to be audible at a normal tone.

George was about to crawl towards Logan. "I'm coming to get you. You're not safe there."

"Stop! Stay where you are!" George paused at Logan's call. "Look, I'm okay. Go back and take care of Max."

"But---"

"Just do it. I'll be fine.", Logan told him.

George crawled back to the office as Logan turned around and saw the envelope on the floor.

_The envelope!_ He thought.

***********

Three shots to the chest took down Dumont's last man. He had been able to take down one of the soldiers a moment ago.

Dumont cursed as he saw his man drop dead. He turned around and saw the envelope lying on the floor.

"The envelope!", he looked at his sidekick. "Go take it. I'll cover you."

Dumont's sidekick nodded and walked towards the envelope. The shooting had ceased. She crouched and took the envelope with her right hand as she held her Beretta pistol with her left one. Turning around, she slowly stood up holding the envelope.

One soldier placed his MP5/A5 rifle beside the wall and fired without watching. Five bullets made impact on the woman's chest. 

The woman was able to fire one last shot to the air. She slowly dropped on her knees and then to the floor. Dumont watched how his sidekick lied on the floor motionless. All his team had died in a few minutes, now he was the last man standing. As an act of rage, Dumont emptied his clip shooting towards the entrance from his hiding place.

***********

"Sir, we should retreat. They're taking us down quickly."

Lydecker raised his radio in front of his mouth after receiving the Special OPS message. "We need the girl. Do your best to get her. Do you copy?"

A sound of gunfire was heard through the radio transmitter, then static. "Do you copy?", Lydecker asked again.

There was no response. "Do you copy?"

Still no one responded. "Damn.", Lydecker mumbled.

**********

There was no sound. It seemed everything was over. Logan took a look and saw nothing butlifeless bodies lying on the floor. He crawled towards the woman's body, her hand was still holding the envelope.

The view wasn't pleasant. The woman's body was covered in blood from the five gunshots that had made impact on her chest. Logan held the envelope and slowly pulled, taking it off the lifeless hand.

Once he got the envelope in his hands, Logan sighed. _All because of this._ He thought referring to the events of what had been one of the longest nights in his life. A light smile appeared on his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

Logan's smile disappeared as he heard that voice. He slowly turned up and saw a gun pointed at his head.

"I don't think there's a reason to it. This isn't over yet."

***********

Sucked? Comments? Please tell me what you think of it in your reviews. Final chapter coming soon…


	10. A New Day

***********

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so please don't sue me. I'm just making this because I'm a big DA fan.

Timeline: I guess it's somewhere after I and I am Camera, so nothing after that actually really happens like Tinga being captured by Manticore and all that. I'm also taking some information given in Meow, like Logan having fixed the exoskeleton and the implant that can be traced.

A/N: The end has come. This is the final chapter of my fic. I want to special thank medusa, BlackWolf, AJ, lenkid, shorty, and speeds for your support. I don't think I would've written anything without you.

I also want to thank everybody who took the time to read my story and review.

Said that, I want to let you know this chapter took me so long to write because I really wanted to stick with the characters. Sorry for making you wait :). Now on with the show. Hope you like it.

***********

Logan didn't move, he couldn't. Dumont had come out of nowhere and was now pointing his gun to him.

Dumont saw the envelope in Logan's hands. "Stand up." His finger slid on the gun's trigger. "Now!"

Holding the envelope tight, Logan stood up in front of him. Dumont watched cautiously.

"Give me the envelope.", he ordered.

Logan looked at Dumont's gun pointing now to his chest. He looked down to see the envelope for one last time. He then turned his eyes to Dumont handing it to him. 

Dumont took the envelope with his right hand and looked at it. Before he knew it, Logan was over him trying to get the gun off of him. Dumont pulled the trigger shooting near Logan's head.

Dumont dropped the envelope before both fell to the floor still struggling.

"You won't get away with this.", Logan told him.

Logan was now over Dumont, he tried to get the gun with both of his hands. This action caused his shoulder to ache like hell. 

Both men tried to get hold of the gun. Seconds later, the gun was fired and none of them moved.

Dumont looked at Logan in the eyes and gasped. Logan raised his hands and looked at them. They were in blood. He moved away from Dumont, the bullet had gone straight to his abdomen. Soon, blood started coming out from Dumont's mouth.

Dumont started gasping for breath while Logan kneeled beside him. Logan saw Dumont fighting the inevitable until his heart stopped.

Logan turned around and saw the envelope lying on the floor again. He took it and then saw the dead bodies that surrounded him. Jam Pony had become in a battlefield.

Watching the bodies, he noticed for the first time that some of them weren't from Dumont's men. He stood up and saw the _Manticore Special OPS_ tags on some of the bodies.

Manticore? How did they get here? They don't know Max works here, as far as we know. What if—

"Freeze!". A group of policemen entered quickly to Jam Pony. Logan turned around looking at them.

"Don't fire!", Matt told them as he approached to Logan that responded with a big sigh of relief.

***********

"Send in the other team.", Lydecker ordered to one of his soldiers. The second team was still in their humvees a couple blocks away from the Jam Pony headquarters.

"Sir, we can't. The police has surrounded the place. It's too risky to do something in their presence since that time when—"

"I know why, soldier. You don't need to mention it." Lydecker sighed. He took his radio transmitter. _You won't get away, again._

*************

"Locate the signal and keep track of where it's going.", Lydecker ordered through his radio transmitter.

"Sir, there's a problem.", the tracking tech told him.

"What?! What are you talking about? Do what I've told you to do, now!"

"Sir, there is much traffic on the sector. I can't make out which one is the subject. The police might have something to do with this."

There was a long pause. "Report immediately when you get something, understand?" Lydecker seemed angry.

"Yes, sir." The tracking tech turned off the radio and turned around. "Done, ma'am."

Renfro had been standing behind the tracking tech. "Good work," she said as a smile appeared on her face. _The project is mine. We'll bring her back, but not now. First, I need to get rid of Lydecker, once and for all._

*************

Jam Pony was surrounded by a group of police cars and an ambulance. A few policemen had entered the place to get the handcuffs off of Normal and George while Original Cindy gave Max her pills.

Outside of the Jam Pony headquarters Matt and Logan watched everything that was now happening. Logan was wearing a sling after receiving a brief treatment on his shoulder.

"How's your shoulder?", Matt asked.

Logan watched his shoulder "I'll live," he said.

A couple of policemen carried Dumont's bagged body as Logan and Matt watched.

"So…did Dumont discover that you---"

"That I work for Eyes Only?",Logan completed.

Matt nodded. 

"No, he didn't. Fortunately. He was close to finding out, though.", Logan said.

Another two policemen followed behind carrying the woman's lifeless body. Logan saw Matt watch how the woman's lifeless body was put beside Dumont's inside a van. "You knew her?"

Matt turned around. "She worked at the department. Used to work on hoverdrone systems, governments satellites to help the police department. Years later she resigned, nobody knew why."

"That explains a lot of things.", said Logan as he remembered the information contained in the envelope. _God knows how many people inside the police department or even the government are involved,_

George came out from Jam Pony and walked towards Matt and Logan.

"George!"

"Hey, Matt.", George said.

"I didn't know you---"

George rubbed his wrists, he had marks from the handcuffs. "I owe Logan for being alive."

Logan smiled. "It was nothing." He saw the ambulance. "Well, I'll leave you two. I have to arrange some things."

**********

A policeman escorted Normal outside Jam Pony. He saw Original Cindy outside, she had given Max some kind of pills inside and left when the policemen told her to.

Normal approached to Original Cindy. She was already waiting for him.

"Before you start complaining about what happened, let me tell you that Original Cindy is not in the mood for coming to work tomorrow. And my boo is going to need a few personal days, too.", she said.

"It's fine."

"Now, don't BS Original Cindy with—", she stopped and looked at Normal. "What'd you just say?"

"I said _it's fine_." 

Original Cindy was shocked, she wasn't expecting that kind of answer from Normal.

"Now, get out of my sight before I take that back.", he told her.

With a smile on her face Original Cindy walked away leaving Normal just outside of Jam Pony. Once she was away, Normal let slip a small grin.

**********

"Hey!" Logan saw Original Cindy walking towards him. He was standing beside the ambulance waiting for Max.

"Hey."

"I was meaning to thank you about what you did. If it wasn't for you—"

Original Cindy cut him off. "No need to do that. Original Cindy did what she had to do."

Both shared a smile.

"About Max…you don't have to worry. She'll be okay, you can go back to your apartment. You need to rest.", Logan told her.

"You sure Max is gonna be aiight? I don't' wanna—"

"I'm sure."

"Well, then…Original Cindy's gonna take a little nap." Both laughed.

Original Cindy walked away towards her apartment. It was now dawn and everybody really needed to rest. Almost everybody had left the place and Logan still stayed outside waiting for Max.

Soon a couple of paramedics carried Max on a stretcher transporting her to the ambulance. They rolled her in the ambulance and Logan followed holding her hand.

"Hey.", he said.

"Logan? You're fine! I thought that…I was scared they would---"

"I'm fine, it finally finished." He looked at her, she had regained color on her cheeks. "You look a lot better now."

"My boo gave me my _medicine._", she smiled.

Logan saw her smile. After what had happened, watching Maxsmile made him forget what they had been through. "That was some night."

Max nodded, "Yes," she admitted.

"And we even got to spend the night together."

"Yeah, I guess we did," she chuckled.

"I didn't think you were that kind of girl."

"Oh, I'm just full of surprises," she said.

"Talking about surprises---"

"That's right. You were going to give me a surprise tonight.", Max said.

"Last night.", he corrected. "Well…this is it."

"What?" she asked. "So, being in an ambulance after a night full of crazy people that planned to kill you was part of your surprise?"

Logan chuckled. "Sebastian gave me a call a few days ago telling me about a way of getting that implant out of your head without damaging. I didn't want to tell you any of this until I was 100% sure that it would be safe. He called me again…and we're now on our way to his hospital." 

He looked at her eyes. She didn't answer.

"What?"

She didn't answer at once. "Nothing." she said."Thank you, Logan."

"You're welcome," he said finally. 

Max and Logan looked at each other as if time had stopped. Logan held her hand while the ambulance left the place and drove through the streets. The sun was rising and a new day began.

The End

33296007345


End file.
